


7 Days of NorIce

by Yagami_imagaY



Series: 7 Days Of Ships Seiries [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NorIce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagami_imagaY/pseuds/Yagami_imagaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven different depictions of NorIce for your feels. <br/>I got bored one day and these stories are products of the boredom. They are all oneshots split in two but one prompt I might make into a story. <br/>Enjoy～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NorIce: Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil loses his memory to unknown causes.

Emil, or thats what he had been told his name was, looked around the room he was in confused and scared. He had no recolection of how he got there and was confused as to why he was in a hospital room.  
A boy who seemed to be just a little older than Emil stepped into the room. He was pale, blonde, and thing with deep blue eyes.  
This was the boy who was here earlier and who told him his name was Emil. The blonde boy looked at Emil sadly.  
"Emil? Are you alright?" The blonde asked flatly.  
Emil sat there, a name attached to him that wasn't familliar and a boy who's face he couldn't remember filling his mind.  
"Emil, I'm Lukas Bondevik, your brother. Do you remeber me?" The blonde who now clamed to be his brother named Lukas asked.  
Emil shook his head silently. Lukas sighed and nodded, placing a bag on Emil's hospital bed.  
"Change into these. It'll be more comfortable than a hospital gown." The other said and slipped out of the room.  
Emil stood and began to slip on te clothes after his hospital gown was discarded. He stood in a pair of brown pants, a matching brown jacket and a white dress shirt that he didn't remember. They seemed well worn and tailor made to fit him.  
The blonde from before knocked on the door before entering. Walking over to the white haired boy named Emil.  
"You forgot your ribbon." The boy who claimed to be Emil's brother said, pulling a long, white ribbon out of the bag and tying it around his kneck under the collar of his shirt.  
Once the pale blonde was done a doctor walked in who wore a white coat, beginning to read off of the paper attached to the boy who's said to be named Emil's bed.


	2. Amnesia: Part 2

"Name: Emil Steilson. Age: seventeen. Gender: male. Symptoms: no rememberence of where he is or conveneantly can't remember who did it." The doctor said boredly with a small hint of sarcasim. The pale blonde Lukas shot him a glare and the doctor continued to read. "Only known famile is a brother named Lukad Bondevik. His diagnostics is Truama-Induced Amnesia." He said.  
"How long will he be like this?" The boy who claimed to be Emil's brother asked.   
"Unfortunatly, this type of amnesia is irreversable, so he'll be like this the rest of his life. You may take him home now if you want. All you have to do is just sign this realese form." The doctor said in an annoyed tone, clearly wanting to get back to what he was doing before.  
Lukas took the paper and putting an unfimiliar siginature on the release form.   
"Turn this into the front desk and you can leave."   
Lukas nodded and helped his now amnisiac brother up, walking himout of the room and holding the release form.   
Once they were out of the hospital, Emil was put into a car that he didn't remember but something about it seemed slightly familiar.   
Emil decided then that he was going to start a new life now and use his memory loss to do what he may have not done as 'Emil Stielson' before whatever happened to him before.


End file.
